Blue and Yellow
by literary license
Summary: SoRiku oneshot with a little AKuroku thrown in...


**A/N: **hey everyone! I had an idea the other night. I thought _I've done AxelRoxas, but what about SoraRiku?! I love SoraRiku almost as much as I love AkuRoku. It makes me laugh. So why not try it? Let do a one shot and see what everyone thinks. If they like it, we can continue. If not, well it was worth a shot. _So here we go. My SoraRiku one shot. Let me know what you think. If you think I should go somewhere with it, TELL ME! If not, tell me also. Love to know! Well, lets see what I can whip up, shall we?

**1**

**Blue and Yellow**

The short blonde passed under the large foam stone archway into the dimly lit store. The neon 'Hot Topic' sign seemed to scream 'go put on eyeliner and find yourself a bass!'. He smiled to himself. Going to the counter, he cleared his throat, smiling when he caught sight of the red mass that was Axel straighten. The black shirt was stretched taunt across the pyro's chest. The rectangular name tag seemed to stand out. Grinning, Roxas poked his boyfriend in the shoulder.

"So where is he? My brother's gonna be here soon and if we don't do this just right, it will all get screwed up."

"I know, I know Roxy. Calm your hormones. He's right over there. See, behind the magnet rack." pointing to the left, Axel gestured to the tall, slight, platinum blonde flipping through a Japanese magazine. Grinning, the blonde looked towards the door.

"Here comes Sora, act natural." composing his face, Roxas turned away from the counter and approached his brother who was paused at the front of the store, looking at a t-shirt display. When the brunette looked up and caught sight of Roxas, he smiled. He hadn't seen his brother in forever. IT had been way to long. Getting sent to Castle Oblivion for a year had been hell. He missed his blonde twin more than he could say. But there was one person he had missed even more. If only he were still here.

Brightening when his brother embraced him, Sora pulled back a little.

"I missed you so much Roxas!" bouncing a little, the hyperactive teen grinned. "So what are we doing standing here?! I want to get home and visit."

"We will, don't worry. Hey, you remember Axel, right?"

"Of course I do, he's your best friend. He's still your best friend, right?"

"Not exactly." Sora's face fell. "Actually, he's my boyfriend now."

Sora's face lit back up. He was really happy for Roxas. Pulling the blonde in for another hug, he squeezed him tight. Roxas wriggled away.

"Actually, theirs someone I want to introduce you to. Im sure you'll love him, really." smiling, Roxas dragged his brother over to the counter where Axel was still waiting.

"Hey Sora! Long time no see." Axel shot the brunette a smile. Sora smiled back. He missed the sarcastic pyro.

"So do you know this person Roxas is so eager for me to meet?"

"I guess you could say that."

During this, Roxas had strolled inconspicuously over to the magnet rack and grabbed Riku's attention. Pointing silently to the brunette's back at the counter, he watched the taller boys face light up. Setting down the magazine, he crept to the counter. Roxas watched from afar as Riku tapped Sora on the shoulder, stopping the smaller boy mid-sentence. Axel got a shit eating grin on his face when Sora slowly turned. When the brunette caught sight of his boyfriend whom he hadent seen or heard from in a year standing behind him, he went into Sora-insane mode.

Squealing at the top of his lungs he jumped onto the tall boys chest, flinging his arms around Riku's neck and wrapping his legs around his waist. Riku laughed, expecting no less from his spastic boyfriend. Carrying the brunette out of the store, they left.

"Ugh, their probably off to have welcome-home-Sora-sex. So when do you get off work?" he asked the pyro.

"Now. Can **we** go and have welcome-home-Sora sex?" Axel looked down at the blonde with a hopeful expression as he came around the counter.

Wrapping his arms around the red head and kissing him lightly, he grinned.

"I suppose. But wouldnt you rather have i-love-Roxas sex?" the pyro shrugged.

"The difference?" he was rewarded with a stab in the leg from the conveniently placed pencil that USED to be in his pants. Brow furrowed in pain, Roxas giggled and ran, soon being followed by the recently injured redhead.

..::X::..

**A/N: that tis all. If you like it, let me know. If I get a majority asking for me to continue, I will. If you all say continue and I get...lets see...15 reviews, ill give you DOUBLE lemon next chapter, fair enough? All rightly than...sees ya later!**

**Hugglesnuggleglomplick**

**-literary license-**


End file.
